The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘FL07-399’. ‘FL07-399’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, vigorous, upright spreading bush, and large, firm berries that ripen from mid-March through late-April when grown in South Central Florida under evergreen conditions. Several thousand plants of ‘FL07-399’ have been propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States. The claimed plant is important because it is more vigorous, and has a higher tendency towards evergreeness than ‘Emerald’. Fruit of ‘FL07-399’ are earlier maturing than that of ‘Emerald’. ‘FL07-399’ has higher total yield than ‘Emerald’ when grown as an evergreen plant.
‘FL07-399’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘FL03-79’ (unpatented) as the female (seed) parent and ‘Scintilla’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,233) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made as part of a breeding program in a greenhouse in Gainesville, Fla., in February 2003. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery located in Citra, Fla., in May 2004, and the first fruit were evaluated in April 2005. After the third year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2007, ‘FL07-399’ was asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test in Windsor, Fla., in January 2008. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘FL07-399’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and experimental test plots ranging from 5 to 50 plants were established near Arcadia, Citra, Interlachen, Haines City, and Waldo, Fla. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘FL07-399’ differs from the proprietary parent ‘FL03-79’ (unpatented) in that ‘FL07-399’ is more vigorous and has larger berries. ‘FL07-399’ differs from the parent ‘Scintilla’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,233) in that ‘FL07-399’ is later blooming and has higher tendency towards evergreeness. ‘FL07-399’ differs from the commercial variety ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States, in that ‘FL07-399’ blooms later and has a lower chilling requirement that allows it to be grown as an evergreen plant in regions conducive to this management system. ‘FL07-399’ berries ripen earlier and are sweeter than ‘Emerald’ berries.